Many devices are nowadays capable of connecting and exchanging data with mobile devices. As a result, it is now possible to integrate mobile devices as the controlling element of a system that operates such devices.
So far, the art has failed to provide useful applications of mobile phones to display control systems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method that exploits the functionality of mobile phones to provide efficient control means for external devices.